sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Таджикистан
}} |Родительный падеж = Таджикистана |Флаг = Flag of Tajikistan.svg |Герб = Coat of arms of Tajikistan.svg |Название гимна = Национальный гимн Республики Таджикистан |Аудио = Tajikistan anthem.ogg |Форма правления = Президентская республика |lat_dir =N |lat_deg =38 |lat_min =46 |lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg =71 |lon_min =17 |lon_sec =0 |region = TJ |CoordScale = 6000000 |На карте = Tajikistan (orthographic projection).svg |Язык = таджикский (государственный) русский (Язык межнационального общения) |Дата независимости = 9 сентября 1991 |Независимость от = СССР |Столица = Душанбе |Крупнейшие города = Душанбе, Худжанд, Куляб, Курган-Тюбе, Хорог. |Должности руководителей = Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Эмомали Рахмон Кохир Расулзада |Место по территории = 93 |Территория = 143 100 |Процент воды = 0,3 |Место по населению = 96 |Население = 8 205 400 |Год оценки = 2014 |Население по переписи = 8 161 100 |Год переписи = 2014 |Плотность населения = 57,2 |ВВП (ППС) = 17,555 млрд.Международный Банк, Gross domestic product 2012, PPP |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2012 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 127 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = 2 247 |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = |ВВП (номинал) = 8,572 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2013 |Место по ВВП (номинал) = |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 1041 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |ИРЧП = 0,622 |Место по ИРЧП = 125 |Уровень ИРЧП = средний |Валюта = Сомони (TJS, код 972) |Авиакомпания сомон эйр,= Tajik Air |Домен = .tj |ISO = TJ |Телефонный код = 992 |Часовой пояс = UTC+5 }} Таджикиста́н ( ), официально Респу́блика Таджикиста́н ( ) — государство в Центральной Азии, бывшая Таджикская Советская Социалистическая Республика в составе СССР . Таджикистан расположен в предгорьях Памира и не имеет выхода к морю. Это наименьшее по площади государство Средней Азии. Граничит с Узбекистаном на западе и северо-западе, с Киргизией на севере, с Китаем на востоке, с Афганистаном — на юге. Столица — город Душанбе. Таджикистан — единственное ираноязычное (персоязычное) государство в бывшей советской Средней Азии. Большинство населения Таджикистана исповедует ислам суннитского толка. Таджикистан богат природными рeсурсами, но так как 93 % территории республики занимают горы, их добыча затруднена слаборазвитой инфраструктурой. Таджикистан рaсположен вдали от основных евразийских транспортных потоков. Этимология Название «Таджикистан» ( ; ) — Тоҷикисто́н — «страна таджиков») происходит от самоназвания таджиков и суффикса «-истан / -стан». Название появилось в 1924 году в результате национально-территориального размежевания Средней Азии и создания Таджикской АССР в составе Узбекской ССР (в 1929—1991 гг. — Таджикская ССР). Предки таджиков называли свою страну «Aryānam Vaeja»История древнего Востока: От государственных образований до древних империй / Под ред. А. В. Седова; Редкол.: Г. М. Бонгард-Левин (пред.) и др.; Ин-т востоковедения. — М.: Вост. лит., 2004. — 895 с.: ил., карты. — ISBN 5-02-018388-1 (в пер.). Название происходит от древнеиранского «aryanam» и (на среднеперсидском — «Erān», на таджикском — «Эрон») и означает «Страна Ариев». Предполагается, что в эпоху Ахеменидов (550—327 гг. до н. э.) понятие «Aryānam Vaeja» трансформировалось в «Aryānam Xšaθram» — «Государство Ариев». Арийские племена (арьи) — Ариец (арья) — от авестийского слова «aria» и иранского «ariya» означает «благородный», «чистый» — название древних индоиранских племён, которые в начале II тысячелетия до н. э. отделились от индоевропейских племён и переселились в Центральную Азию («Айиряна Ваэджа» (авест.) — арийский простор, страна). В конце II тыс. до н. э. часть индоиранских племён переселилась в земли современного Ирана и Северной Индии. В исторических источниках арийцы (арьи) «aria» упоминаются как предки народов государств Ариана, Туран, Древняя Бактрия, Согд, Хорезм, Персия, Мидия и ХорасанВажные страницы истории таджикского народа. — Душанбе, 2008. — С.5.Гафуров Б. Таджики. Кн. 1. — Душанбе, 1989История таджикского народа. Том 1. Древнейшая и древняя история. — Душанбе, 1998. Со времен Ахеменидов название Иран (на таджикском — «Эрон») закрепилось за государствами западно-иранских народов, создавших мощные централизованные империи. Erānšahr (Эроншаҳр) происходит от авестийского «Airyānam Xšaθram». Авестийский дифтонг «ai» трансформировался в среднеперсидский «е». Восточно-иранские народы, непосредственные предки таджиков, назвали свою землю Туран (на таджикском — «Турон»). Страна восточно-иранских народовEdward A Allworth,Central Asia: A Historical Overview, Duke University Press, 1994. pp 86I. M. Diakonoff, The Paths of History, Cambridge University Press, 1999, p. 100 : Turan was one of the nomadic Iranian tribes mentioned in the ''Avesta. However, in Firdousi’s poem, and in the later Iranian tradition generally, the term Turan is perceived as denoting ‘lands inhabited by Turkic speaking tribes.According to Prof. Gherardo Gnoli:’’Iranian tribes that also keep on recurring in the Yasht, Airyas, Tuiryas, Sairimas, Sainus and Dahis’’. G. Gnoli, ''Zoroaster’s time and homeland, Naples 1980 — Туран — была политически раздроблена на четыре отдельных государства: Согд, Бактрия, Хорезм, Маргиана. Предками таджиков были также кочевые племена саков. Условной границей между Ираном и Тураном в древние времена была сначала Сырдарья, а в более поздние времена Амударья. История thumb|220px|thumb|[[Мавзолей Саманидов в Бухаре]] thumb|thumb| Карта династии Гуридов Саманиды (892—999) Саманиды ( ) — династия, правившая в Средней Азии и Иране в 819—999 гг. Название получила от имени Саман-худата из селения Саман близ Балха. За помощь, оказанную при подавлении антиарабского восстания Рафи ибн Лейса (806—810), сыновья и внуки Самана получили в 872 году в управление все наиболее важные области Мавераннахра. В 892 году Исмаил Самани становится основателем (эмиром) Саманидского государства, объединившим земли предков таджиков Мавераннахра и Хорасана (Среднюю Азию, Афганистан, Восточный Иран) в единое централизованное государство. Впоследствии Саманидским эмирам подчинялся и Хорасан, подконтрольный Аббасидскому халифату. Вскоре Саманидам удалось установить полную независимость от Багдада (875—999 гг.). Государство Саманидов перестало существовать в 999/1005 г. в результате нашествия тюркоязычных племен Караханидского и Газневидского государств . Гуриды (1148—1215) Гуриды ( ) — суннитская династия персидского происхождения, правившая в Афганистане, Иране и Пакистане в 1148—1215 годах. Правящая династия происходила из рода Сури, от имени Сури ибн Мухаммада, вождя племени Гур в местности Мандеш. Центром государства была земля Гур (отсюда название). Основателем династии является Изз уд-Дин Хусайн ибн Сам, мир хаджиб двора Газневидов. В 1150 году Гуриды во главе с Алауддином Хусейном (Джахансузом), основателем государства Гуридов, разгромили Газневидов, захватили Газни и весь Хорасан. Столицей государства стал город Газни. С 1186—1187 гг. начинается завоевание Северной Индии гуридами. Ещё одной столицей государства Гуридов в Индии становится город Лахор. Гуриды положили начало Делийскому султанату. В начале XII века Государство Гуридов в результате внутренних распрей было политически раздроблено и завоевано государством Хорезмшахов. Таджикская ССР В 1924 году Таджикистан вошёл в состав СССР в качестве автономной республики в составе Узбекской ССР. Город Душанбе стал её столицей. Душанбе образовался в 1924 году в результате слияния трёх селений: Сари-Осиё, Шохмансур и Душанбе. 16 октября 1929 года была образована Таджикская ССР, которая 5 декабря того же года вошла в состав СССР на правах союзной республики. Инициатором самостоятельной республики Таджикская ССР был политический деятель Шириншо Шотемур. left|thumb|left|Здание правительства В 1930-е годы и во время Второй мировой войны в стране проводилась плановая индустриализация, которая сопровождалась перестройкой национальной экономики и притоком квалифицированной рабочей силы из России и других республик СССР. С 1946 по 1956 год 1-м секретарём ЦК КП Таджикской ССР был политик и учёный-историк Б. Гафуров. С 1937 по 1946 годы председателем Совета министров Таджикской ССР был М.К. Курбанов. В середине 1950-х верх в руководстве Таджикской ССР взяли выходцы из Ленинабада, что имело свои последствия (все последующие руководители ЦК КП ТССР Ульджабаев, Расулов, Набиев, Махкамов были родом или работали ранее в Ленинабадской области). Для 1970-х и 80-х годов был также характерен кадровый застой (Расулов находился на своём посту 21 год). Главной специализацией Таджикской ССР была хлопковая промышленность. Между тем, в 60-70-е годы были созданы новые отрасли экономики — машиностроительная, текстильная, электротехническая, химическая промышленность, а также гидроэнергетика. В 1991 году Таджикская ССР в результате распада СССР стала независимым государством. Независимый Таджикистан thumb|Дворец наций, г. Душанбе, Таджикистан * 9 сентября 1991 г. — принятие на сессии Верховного Совета РТ Заявления и Постановления «О государственной независимости Республики Таджикистан». 9 сентября объявлен в республике как праздник День независимости Республики Таджикистан. * 25 декабря 1991 г. — вступление Республики Таджикистан в Содружество Независимых Государств (СНГ)Постановление Верховного Совета Республики Таджикистан от 25 декабря 1991 г. № 462 О ратификации Соглашения о создании Содружества Независимых Государств. * 26 февраля 1992 г. — вступление Республики Таджикистан в Организацию по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе (ОБСЕ). * 2 марта 1992 г. — вступление Республики Таджикистан в состав государств — членов Организации Объединённых Наций (ООН). * 1 декабря 1993 г. — вступление Республики Таджикистан в состав государств — членов Организации Исламская Конференция (ОИК). * 5 мая 1992 — 27 июня 1997 гг. — годы гражданской войны. Ущерб, нанесенный народному хозяйству республики в годы войны, составил более 10 миллиардов долларовКурсом независимости, реформ и прогресса.// Народная газета. — 2011.- 14 сент.. * В мае 1992 г. после попытки переворота в Душанбе, которую предприняли сторонники национально-демократической оппозиции, представители оппозиции были введены в «Правительство национального примирения». Противостояние между бывшей коммунистической элитой и национально-демократическими и исламскими силами перешло из политической сферы в этническо-клановую. В июне 1992 г. в южных районах Таджикистана вспыхнули вооружённые столкновения между сторонниками и противниками Рахмона Набиева. Так в стране началась гражданская война. 31 августа сторонники оппозиции захватили резиденцию президента и заложников (Президент Рахмон Набиев скрылся в здании Комитета национальной безопасности). 7 сентября 1992 г. в аэропорту г. Душанбе Р. Набиев под давлением вооруженной оппозиции был смещен с поста Президента РТ. В этот период сторонниками правительства РТ был создан Народный фронт Таджикистана (военно-политическая организация), провозгласившая своей целью восстановление «конституционного порядка». 27 сентября 1992 г. Народный фронт занял захваченный ранее исламистами Курган-Тюбе, а затем прилегающий к нему регион. Некоторую ограниченную политическую поддержку Народный фронт получил со стороны Узбекистана. Россия негласно оказывала содействие Народному фронту Таджикистана. Наступил паралич власти в центре и на местах. Правительство «народного согласия», созданное ещё в мае 1992 г., не контролировало республику. * 24 октября 1992 г. — первая попытка занять Душанбе вооруженными формированиями Народного фронта закончилось неудачей, в городе погибли и были ранены сотни человек. Потерпев неудачу, они взорвали единственную железную дорогу, соединяющую главную магистраль с центральными районами страны, в Душанбе и в районах восточного региона нависла угроза голода. * Осенью 1992 г. многие жители юга Таджикистана, спасаясь от войны, стали переходить афганскую границу, и в более спокойные регионы Таджикистана и республики СНГ. По оценкам ООН около 1 млн жителей стали вынужденными переселенцами и более 200 тыс. беженцами, в том числе более 60 тыс. перешли границу Афганистана. * 16 ноября — 2 декабря 1992 г. — состоялась XVI сессия Шурои Оли (Верховного совета) Республики Таджикистан в г. Ходженте, на котором Рахмон Набиев ушёл в отставку с поста Президента РТ, 19 ноября Председателем Шурои Оли Республики Таджикистан (фактически главой республики) был избран Эмомали Рахмон. В декабре 1992 г. после решений XVI сессии Верховного совета РТ о прекращении вооруженного противостояния, отряды Народного фронта без боя заняли столицу. Однако демоисламисткое силы неожиданно получили мощную политическую поддержку в лице Запада, мусульманских стран, ООН и вновь начали военные действия против Правительства РТ. * 6 ноября 1994 г. — принятие Конституции (основного закона) Республики Таджикистан по результатам всенародного референдума (26 сентября 1999 г. и 22 июня 2003 г. — внесение изменений и дополнений в действующую Конституцию РТ). Новый парламент (Шурои оли Республики Таджикистан) объявил 6 ноября — как государственный праздник День Конституции Республики Таджикистан left|thumb|left|upright| Монумент в [[Душанбе в честь Эмира Исмаила Самани.]] * 6 ноября 1994 г. — избрание Президентом Республики Таджикистан Эмомали Шариповича Рахмонова. (1999 г. и 2006 г. — повторное переизбрание Президентом РТ Эмомали Рахмона). * 27 июня 1997 г. — подписание «Общего соглашения о мире и национального согласия в Таджикистане» в г. Москве со стороны Президента Республики Таджикистан Эмомали Рахмона и руководителя объединённой таджикской оппозиции (ОТО) Саида Абдулло Нури. Заключительное соглашение было подписано после 8 раундов переговоров между правительством РТ и ОТО (1994—1997 гг.). 27 июня объявлен в республике как государственный праздник День национального единства. * 4 июня 1997 — 1 апреля 2000 гг. — работа Комиссии по национальному примирению (КОМ) в составе 26 членов (13 членов — от правительства РТ и 13 членов — от бывшей оппозиции). КОМ осуществила реализацию в жизнь документов «Общего соглашения о мире и национального согласия в Таджикистане» от 27 июня 1997 г.Саъдиев Ш. С. Таджикистан: путь к миру и согласию. — Душанбе, 2002. * 3 — 10 ноября 1998 г. — антиправительственный мятеж бывшего полковника спецбригады МО РТ Худойбердыева в Ходженте и Согдийской области, который закончился разгромом мятежников. * 27 февраля 2000 г. — выборы депутатов в Маджлиси Намояндагон (1 депутатов), 23 марта 2000 г.- в Маджлиси Милли (33 депутатов) Маджлиси Оли Республики Таджикистан- создание профессионального парламента в республике. * 30 ноября 2000 г. — введение национальной валюты — «сомони» в Республике Таджикистан. * 10 октября 2000 г. — подписание Таджикистаном Договора об учреждении Евразийского экономического сообщества (ЕврАзЭС), вступление Республики Таджикистан в Шанхайскую организацию сотрудничества (ШОС) (15 июня 2001 г.) и в Организацию Договора о коллективной безопасности (14 мая 2002 г.) (ОДКБ). * 2005—2009 гг. — строительство и ввод в эксплуатацию ГЭС Сангтуда — 1 (мощность 670 МВт) совместно с Российской Федерацией. * 2006—2009 гг. — строительство и ввод в эксплуатацию высоковольтной линии электропередач «Юг — Север» (ЛЭП-500) и «Хатлон — Челанзар»(ЛЭП-220). Они позволили соединить энергосистему южных и северных районов Таджикистана. * 5 октября 2009 г. — принятие нового закона РТ «О государственном языке Республики Таджикистан». 5 октября объявлен в республике «Днем государственного языка». * 2006—2010 гг. — строительство и ввод в эксплуатацию автомобильных дорог Душанбе-Худжанд-Чанак (Узбекистан), Душанбе- Джиргиталь-Сариташ (Киргизия), автомобильных тоннелей «Истиклол» на Анзобском перевале, Шаршар и Шахристан.thumb|250px|Национальная библиотека Таджикистана ([[Душанбе)]] Они обеспечили круглогодичное автомобильное сообщение между северными и южными районами Таджикистана с выходом на Узбекистан и Киргизию. * 6 января 2010 г. — начало распространения акций Рогунской ГЭС среди населения республики. Продолжение строительства Рогунской ГЭС общей мощностью 3600 МВтВажные страницы из истории таджикского народа. 2-е изд. — Душанбе, 2010, с. 11—13. * сентябрь 2011 г. — строительство и ввод в эксплуатацию первого агрегата Сангтудинской ГЭС-2 (мощность 220 МВт) совместно с Исламской Республикой Иран)В ближайшие дни [[Сангтудинская ГЭС-2] начнет вырабатывать электроэнергию | Новости Таджикистана-ИА «Азия-Плюс»"]. Завершение строительства моста через р. Пяндж в Афганистан совместно с Фондом развития Агахана IV и реконструкция автомобильных дорог Душанбе — Худжанд — Чанак (Узбекистан)Автодорога Душанбе-Худжанд открыта для проезда | Новости Таджикистана-ИА «Азия-Плюс»", Душанбе — Джиргиталь — Сариташ (Кыргызстан) согласно инвестиционным проектам Таджикистана и КНРИстория таджикского народа. Том 6 (1941—2010гг). — Душанбе, 2011Нури С. А. Оштинома («Примирение»). — Душанбе, 2001. — 360с.Усманов И. К. Миростроительство в Таджикистане. — Душанбе, 2006. — 160с.. * 14 августа 2012 г. — Таджикистан присоединился к Конвенции о признании и приведении в исполнение иностранных арбитражных решений (Нью-Йоркская конвенция 1958 г.). * 10 декабря 2012 г. — Таджикистан вступил во Всемирную Торговую Организацию (ВТО). * сентябрь 2014 г. - запущен второй агрегат Сангтудинской ГЭС-2 мощностью 110 МВт. После полной сдачи в эксплуатацию, Сангтудинская ГЭС-2 способна вырабатывать до 1 млрд кВт/ч электроэнергии, или 220 МВт.Второй агрегат Сангтудинской ГЭС-2 заработает в присутствии президентов Таджикистана и Ирана * Таджикистан участвует в нескольких крупных инвестиционных проектах совместно с Россией, КНР и Ираном Подробнее о Совместных экономических проектах в Таджикистане в 2011-2014 гг. ...' Политическое устройство Государственный строй Таджикистана определяется Конституцией, принятой 6 ноября 1994 года. Таджикистан — президентская республика. С 1994 года пост президента занимает Эмомали Рахмон, переизбранный на этот пост в 1999, 2006 и 2013 году. До избрания президентом в 1994 году Эмомали Рахмон являлся членом Коммунистической партии и, соответственно, платил членские взносы. В связи с избранием его президентом, по договорённости с партийным руководством, его членство в партии было временно приостановлено. Законодательную власть осуществляет двухпалатный парламент — Высшее Собрание Таджикистана ( ). На парламентских выборах в феврале 2000 победила НДПТ, набравшая 65 % голосов, КПТ получила 20 %, ПИВТ – 7,5 %, остальные – 7,5 %. Согласно официальным данным об итогах выборов в нижнюю палату парламента 27 февраля 2005 года НДПТ получила 75 % голосов, КПТ – 14%, ПИВТ – 9%, ДПТ – 1%, СДПТ – 0,5 %, СПТ – 0,3 %. Из 22 депутатских мест, занимаемых в Маджлиси намояндагон (Собрании представителей) по пропорциональной системе, 17 достались народным демократам, 3 – коммунистам, 2 – исламистам. В 35 одномандатных округах победили представители правящей партии, в одном коммунист и в двух – независимые кандидаты (самовыдвиженцы). Повторные выборы в 3-х округах 13 марта принесли победу кандидатам от правящей партии. Наблюдатели от ОБСЕ и ряда других организаций признали выборы 2005 не соответствующими международным стандартам, отметив, что они находились в большей степени под контролем избирательной комиссии и властей, чем участвующих партий. Оппозиционные партии выступили с протестами против подтасовок и нарушений закона в период предвыборной борьбы. Политический режим при внешней демократичности остаётся по сути авторитарным. По мнению многих наблюдателей и международных правозащитных организаций, права граждан систематически нарушаются, отсутствует независимость суда, действуют жесткие ограничения свободы выражения убеждений. Вмешательство государства в избирательный процесс наблюдалось во всех кампаниях по выбору президента и парламента. Хотя гражданская война в Таджикистане официально закончилась подписанием Общего соглашения об установлении мира и национального согласия между правительством и ОТО в июле 1997, запрет на деятельность партий, входящих в оппозицию, был снят лишь в августе 1999. Главным возмутителем спокойствия с начала 2000-х стала интернациональная по происхождению и идеологии партия «Хизб-ут-тахрир-аль-исламийя» (Партия исламского освобождения). Деятельность организации запрещена, сотни людей по подозрению в принадлежности к ней подвергались аресту, десятки функционеров осуждены на различные сроки заключения. Осуждены и отдельные руководители ПИВТ (зам. председателя Ш.Шамсуддинов), под следствием находится лидер ДПТ М.Искандаров. Политические партии: * Народно-демократическая партия Таджикистана — правящая * Коммунистическая партия Таджикистана * Аграрная партия * Партия экономических реформ * Социалистическая партия Таджикистана * Демократическая партия Таджикистана * Социал-демократическая партия Таджикистана * Партия исламского возрождения Таджикистана Географические данные Tajikistan satellite photo.jpg|Снимок территории Таджикистана со спутника Tajik mountains edit.jpg|Горы в Таджикистане Fan Mountains300.jpg|Фанские горы Pamir Mountains, Tajikistan, 06-04-2008.jpg|Горы Памира. USSR-Tajikistan-Peak Communism.jpg|Пик Исмаила Самани (до 1998 года — пик Коммунизма, до 1962 года — пик Сталинa 93 % территории Таджикистана занимают горы. Преобладает травянистая и полукустарниковая растительность. Климат Климат субтропический со значительными суточными и сезонными колебаниями температуры воздуха, малым количеством осадков, сухостью воздуха и малой облачностью. Средняя температура января колеблется от +2…−2 °C в долинах и предгорьях юго-запада и севера республики до −20 °C и опускается ниже на Памире. Абсолютный минимум температуры достигает −63 °C на Памире (Булункуль). Средняя температура июля от 30 °C в пониженных долинах юго-запада до 0 °C и ниже на Памире. Абсолютный максимум температуры составляет 48 °C (Нижний Пяндж). Гидрология Крупнейшие озёра : Каракуль, Сарезское озеро, Искандеркуль, Кайраккумское водохранилище. Файл:Lac Karakul (754379539).jpg|озеро Каракуль Файл:usoi.jpg|Сарезское озеро Файл:Nurek dam july.JPG|Нурекское водохранилище Полезные ископаемые На севере Таджикистана, в Согдийской области расположено одно из крупнейших в мире месторождений серебра — Большой Конимансур. Также Таджикистан богат месторождениями драгоценных камней, урана (по некоторым данным 16 % мировых запасов), золота, угля, алюминиевыми и полиметаллическими рудами. Часовой пояс Таджикистан находится в часовом поясе, обозначаемом по международному стандарту как UTC+5. В Таджикистане не используется летнее время . Административное деление 'Административно-территориальное деление Таджикистана''' определяется Конституционным Законом Республики Таджикистан от 4 ноября 1995 года № 101 «О порядке решения вопросов административно-территориального устройства Республики Таджикистан»Ведомости Маджлиси Оли Республики Таджикистан 1995 год, 21, ст. 239; 2000 год, 11, ст. 513; 2003 год, 4, ст.153. Согласно этому закону, административно-территориальными единицами и населенными пунктами Республики Таджикистан являются: * Горно-Бадахшанская автономная область ( ); * область ( ); ** город ( ); ** район ( ); *** посёлок ( ); *** сельская община ( ); *** село ( ). Районы подразделяются на сельские и городские, которые могут находиться в республиканском, областном либо городском подчинении. Населённые пункты Республики Таджикистан подразделяются на городские и сельские поселения. К городским поселениям относятся города и поселки, а к сельским — села, независимо от их административной подчиненности. Города могут быть республиканского, областного и районного значения. В настоящее время Республика Таджикистан состоит из Горно-Бадахшанской автономной области, Согдийской и Хатлонской областей, 17 городов, 62 районов (включая 13 районов республиканского подчинения), 55 поселков и 368 сельских джамоатовhttp://www.stat.tj/russian_database/socio-demographic_sector/administrative-area_units.xls. Ведомости Маджлиси Оли Республики Таджикистан, 1995 год, № 21,статья 239; 2000 год, № 11, с-тья 513, 2003 год, № 4, с-тья 153, 2008 год, № 3, с-тья 182, 2009 год, № 7-8, с-тья 489. Экономика Преимущества: Большой гидроэнергетический потенциал. Богатейшие залежи минеральных ресурсов. Большой туристический потенциал. Таджикистан — аграрно-индустриальная страна, туристический и экономический потенциал. Длительная война, связанные с ней разрушения и людские потери привели к резкому спаду в экономике (ВВП в 1995 составлял лишь 41 % от показателя 1991). За последние мирные годы экономика и уровень жизни значительно поднялись. Уровень ВВП на душу населения — 2,19 тыс. долларов, 131-е место в мире (в 2002 году). На сельское хозяйство приходится 18,9 % ВВП, на промышленность — 21,9 %, сектор услуг — 59,2 % (в 2009 году). Основным сектором экономики остаётся государственный. Государство контролирует большую часть крупных промышленных предприятий. Экспорт алюминия, который обеспечивает половину экспортных поступлений, в 2005 принёс лишь 550 млн долларов. На втором месте — экспорт хлопка. В октябре 2004 года было подписано соглашение о долгосрочном сотрудничестве между правительством Республики Таджикистан и ОАО «Русский алюминий» («Русал»), согласно которому президент Эмомали Рахмонов разрешал «Русалу» построить новый алюминиевый завод в Таджикистане, а «Русал» должен был построить Рогунскую ГЭС, причем финансирование должно было быть осуществлено на паях с правительством РТНовости NEWSru.com :: Президент Рахмон отказал «Русалу» — Таджикистан сам построит Рогунскую ГЭС. Это соглашение являлось частью пакета таджикско-российских межгосударственных договоров, согласно которым Таджикистан соглашается бесплатно разместить 201-ю военную базу РФ и передается в собственность России объект «Окно» взамен реструктуризации долгов перед РФ и значительных (до 4 млрд.дол.) российских инвестиций в экономику Таджикистана. Таджикистан выполнил все условия пакета договоренностей. Однако «Русал» так и не начал строительство Рогунской ГЭС и в 2007 году был выведен из проекта. . Существенное негативное влияние на экономику Таджикистана оказывают конфликтные отношения с соседним УзбекистаномГ.Мирзаян. Как поссорились Эмомали Шарипович c Исламом Абдуганиевичем. Энергетика Nurek Dam.JPG|Нурекская ГЭС Sangtuda 1.jpg|Сангтудинская ГЭС-1 SGII-Dam.JPG|Сангтудинская ГЭС-2 Основная часть электроэнергии в Таджикистане производится на ГЭС. Общая установленная мощность гидроэлектростанций составляет около 4950 МВт. Выработка составляет около 20 млрд кВт·ч (2010 г.). }} Страна обладает значительным потенциалом области гидроэнергетики, который ещё мало реализован. Общий объём гидроэнергоресурсов оценивается в 527 млрд кВт·ч, в том числе, технически возможный к использованию составляет 202 млрд кВт·ч, а экономически целесообразный к строительству — 172 млрд кВт·ч. }} Это делает государство одним из самых обеспеченных этим возобновимым источником энергии в мире (восьмое место по абсолютному потенциалу выработки). Среди стран СНГ по этому показателю страна уступает лишь России. Парк ГЭС Таджикистана составляют: * Вахшский каскад (р. Вахш). В него входят наиболее крупные ГЭС страны: ** Нурекская ГЭС — мощностьЗдесь и далее для существующих станций приведена установленная мощность, для строящихся и планируемых — проектная. 3000 МВт. ** Байпазинская ГЭС — мощность 600 МВт. ** Сангтудинская ГЭС-1 — мощность 670 МВт. (Торжественное открытие ГЭС с участием президентов России и Таджикистана состоялось 31 июля 2009 годаПрезиденты России и Таджикистана запустили Сангтудинскую ГЭС-1 | Газета. Ru: Хроника дня // gazeta.ru .) ** Сангтудинская ГЭС-2 — мощность 220 МВт. (Строительство велось совместно с Ираном, первый агрегат запущен 5 сентября 2011 года, второй - в сентябре 2014 года) ** Головная ГЭС — мощность 240 МВт. ** Перепадная ГЭС — мощность 29,9 МВт. ** Центральная ГЭС — мощность 15,1 МВт. * Кайраккумская ГЭС на р. Сырдарья мощностью 126 МВт. * Варзобский каскад из ГЭС Варзоб−1, −2 и −3 на р. Душанбе-Дарья общей мощностью 25,7 МВт. * Несколько десятков малых (мощностью до 1,5 МВт) и микроГЭС (мощностью до 0,1 МВт). Правительством Таджикистана разработаны обширные планы по реконструкции и модернизации существующих объектов гидроэнергетики, достройке законсервированных и строительству новых ГЭС и трансграничных ЛЭП. Наиболее крупные станции, входящие в них: * Рогунская ГЭС — мощность 3600 МВт. (Предполагается завершение строительства на основе покупки акций населением страны, привлечения средств иностранных инвесторов и правительством республики.) * Даштиджумская ГЭС — мощность 4000 МВт. (Предполагается строительство с участием предпринимателей и правительства Таджикистана). Предполагается расширять существующие каскады ГЭС и осваивать ресурсы рек Зеравшан, Пяндж и др. Вместе с тем, в электроснабжении страны в последние годы ощущается дефицит энергии. Электроэнергетическая система Таджикистана находится в кризисном состоянии. Об этом говорится в исследовании Всемирного банка «Энергетический кризис в Таджикистане в зимний период: Альтернативные варианты обеспечения баланса спроса и предложения». Отмечается, что приблизительно 70 % населения Таджикистана страдает от повсеместного дефицита электроэнергии в зимнее время. «Указанный дефицит электроэнергии, оцениваемый на уровне около 2700 гигаватт-час (ГВт•ч), то есть, приблизительно четверть от общей потребности в электроэнергии, приводит к экономическим потерям, которые, согласно расчетам, ежегодно составляют более $200 млн.», — отмечается в исследовании. Уровень дефицита электроэнергии значительно повысился в 2009 году, когда прекратилось взаимодействие Таджикистана с соседними странами в рамках коммерческих поставок электроэнергии через Энергетическую систему Центральной Азии (ЭСЦА).ВБ: Электроэнергетическая система Таджикистана находится в кризисном состоянии | Новости Таджикистана-ИА «Азия-Плюс»". Указанный дефицит электроэнергии во многом возник в результате выхода Узбекистана из Энергетической системы Центральной Азии (ЭСЦА) и одностороннего запрета на импорт электроэнергии Туркменистана по энергетическим линиям Узбекистана в Таджикистан. Промышленность С точки зрения доминирующих отраслей промышленность подразделяется: Лёгкая промышленность — наиболее развитая отрасль промышленного комплекса столицы. Такое положение объясняется прежде всего тем, что основные сырьевые ресурсы (хлопок, шелковые коконы, шерсть и др.) производятся в самой республике. Включает в себя предприятия: * ООО «ПО Нассочии Точик» (крупнейшая текстильная компания Таджикистана с полным циклом переработки хлопка до готовых швейных изделий, в своем составе имеет 3 прядильно-ткацких производства, отделочное производство и несколько швейных производств) с производительной мощностью переработки 25 тысяч тонн хлопка-волокна в год * ООО «СП ВТ Рохи Абрешим» (совместное вьетнамо — таджикское предприятие по переработке шелка-сырца и производства готовых шелковых изделий) * АООТ «Нафиса» (предприятие по производству чулочно-носочных изделий) * ЗАО «Гулистон» (предприятие по производству швейных изделий) Электротехническая отрасль и машиностроение включают крупнейшие предприятия республики, такие как ПО «Таджиктекстильмаш», АООТ «Таджиккабель», АООТ «Памир», АООТ «ЭЛТО» — производство электронной техники, электробытовых товаров, АООТ «Торгмаш» — предприятие по производству оборудования для предприятий торговли. Пищевая и перерабатывающая промышленность производит все виды продовольственной продукции, включая вино-водочные изделия. Крупнейшими предприятиями отрасли являются масложировой и молочные комбинаты, консервные заводы, вино — и пив — заводы, а также предприятия, производящие хлебобулочную и кондитерскую продукцию. Промышленность строительных материалов включает в себя кирпичные заводы, цемзавод, шиферный завод, а также другие предприятия, выпускающие стройматериалы и железобетонные конструкции и изделия. Металлургия — Таджикская алюминиевая компания (ТАЛКО) в г. Турсунзаде одно из крупнейших предприятий республики по производству цветных металлов, арматурный завод, производящее чугунное литье, водо-, газо-, и нефтепроводную арматуру и др. В 2011 году в городе Душанбе открылось малое совместное таджикско-канадское предприятие по производству аккумуляторов Сельское хозяйство (en) Главные сельскохозяйственные культуры: * хлопок * шёлк * зерно * табак * овощи * фрукты * сухофрукты Внешняя торговля Экспорт — 1,6 млрд долл. (в 2008): Алюминий, свинец, цинк, редкоземельные металлы, ванадий, окись урана, продукция лёгкой промышленности (хлопковые и шёлковые ткани), хлопок, сельскохозяйственная продукция (овощи и фрукты). Основные страны экспорта — Нидерланды 36,7 %, Турция 26,5 %, Россия 8,6 %, Иран 6,6 %, Китай 5,7 %. Импорт — 3,7 млрд долл. (в 2008): Чёрный металл, продукция лёгкой промышленности, автомобили, сельскохозяйственная техника, продовольствие, фармацевтическая продукция, медицинское оборудование. Основные страны импорта — Россия 32,3 %, Китай 11,9 %, Казахстан 8,8 %, Узбекистан 4,7 %. Население По данным переписи населения 2010 год численность населения Республики Таджикистан составила 7 млн. 565 тыс. человек. Количество мужчин составляет 3 млн. 813 тыс., а женщин 3 млн. 752 тыс. Согласно этим данным, на 1 тыс. мужчин в РТ приходится 984 женщины. На 1 апреля 2014 года население Таджикистана составило 8 205 400 человек. Население Таджикистана давно растёт быстрыми темпами: в 1959 году здесь было 1981 тыс. человек, в 1989 — 5109 тыс. и, в отличие от европейских стран СНГ, продолжало расти в 1989-1999 годах, несмотря на значительный миграционный отток населения из республики (437 тысяч человек за 11 лет). Основной фактор роста населения — высокий естественный прирост. Данные на 1 января 2006 года в табл. 1 — постоянное населения по оценкам Государственного комитета статистики Таджикистана.Таджикистан: 15 лет государственной независимости, статистический сборник, Государственный комитет статистики Республики Таджикистан, Душанбе, 2006. Численность населения Республики Таджикистан на 1 января 2014 года составила 8 млн. 161 тыс. человек, в том числе 2 млн. 170,9 тыс. городское население, 5 млн. 990,2 тыс. сельское население.Численность населения Республики Таджикистана на 1 января 2014 года В период между 1989—2000 гг., сокращалось не только городское население Таджикистана в целом, но и население крупных городов страны, включая столицу — г. Душанбе в результате миграционного оттока русскоязычного, а затем и таджикско-узбекского населения. С момента распада СССР заметно изменился национальный состав населения страны. По данным переписи, доля русских в населении оказалась значительно ниже ожидаемой. В 1989 году в республике проживало 388,5 тысячи русских; по данным государственного учёта на 1996 год, с учётом миграций и естественной убыли, численность русских была оценена в 189,5 тысячи, но перепись 2000 года обнаружила лишь 68,2 тысячи русских Итоги переписи населения Таджикистана. Таким образом, часть миграций и смертей (особенно во время вооружённых столкновений) не была учтена официальной статистикой. Доля узбеков в населении менее чем 17 % ; доля киргизов осталась прежней — чуть более 1 %. В то же время в межпереписной период значительно увеличилась численность и доля таджиков: в 1989 году их было 3172,4 тысячи (62,3 %), в 2000 г. — 4898,4 (79,9 %). В России действует несколько общественных и правозащитных организаций выходцев из Таджикистана. В 2003 году учреждена Международная общественная организация «Народная Лига „Таджики“». В ноябре 2007 года в России прошёл I съезд народов ТаджикистанаВ Москве пройдет I съезд народов Таджикистана. По российской программе переселения соотечественников из Таджикистана в Россию собирается переехать около 2 тысяч граждан ТаджикистанаПрограмма по переселению соотечественников. Трудовая миграция в Россию привела к тому, что в Таджикистане изменяется демографическая ситуация. Увеличивается количество брошенных мужьями жён, так как очень многие женатые мигранты-мужчины вступают в России в официальные браки или в незарегистрированные отношения. Убытие на работу в Россию огромного числа мужчин оказывает существенное влияние на таджикское общество. Религия Подавляющее большинство населения Таджикистана составляют мусульмане. В Горном Бадахшане имеется шииты — исмаилитское религиозное меньшинство. В Таджикистане зарегистрированы 85 немусульманских религиозных объединений. Среди них основную часть составляют мусульмане и христиане (большая часть — православные). На территории Таджикистана действует не менее 6 приходов Душанбинской епархии Русской православной церкви. Также имеется 5 общин баптистов, 2 римско-католических прихода, имеется община адвентистов седьмого дня, Свидетелей Иеговы и лютеран. Две общины имеет происходящая из Южной Кореи секта мунитов. Также в стране зарегистрированы 4 общины бахаистов, одна зороастрийцев и одна иудейская община. В Таджикистане зарегистрирована и действует единственная в Средней Азии политическая религиозная партия — Партия исламского возрождения Таджикистана. Культура thumb|300px|Национальный музей в центре Душанбе Культура и общественные отношения в Таджикистане имеют многовековую историю. Художественная культура таджикского народа издревле сформировалась и развивалась на территории Средней Азии и современного Афганистана и развивалась в городах Бухара, Самарканд, Мерв, Герат, Нишапур, Балх, Худжанд, Истаравшан, Хулбук и др. городах Средней Азии тесно связана с культурой других народов (особенно иранцев). На территории современного Таджикистана сохранились памятники культуры, которые вошли в Список объектов Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО. Своеобразно развивалось образование и наука, которое за прошедшие тысячелетия вобрало в себя арийскую, эллинскую, персидскую, исламскую, тюрок-монгольскую и европейскую культуру. Во второй половине XIX - XX вв. после завоевания Средней Азии со стороны России и последующего совместного проживания таджикского народа с народами бывшего СССР начинается проникновение европейской культуры и её трансформация в культурную жизнь таджикского общества. В общественной и культурной жизни традиционного средневекового общества произошли коренные изменения, в том числе материальной, духовной и художественной культуре. Постепенно в течение XX столетия изменился традиционный уклад жизни и культурные потребности таджикского общества. Повседневным культурным обликом жителей стали европейская одежда, быт, некоторые традиции, потребление достижений глобального сообщества, в том числе в области культуры. После приобретения государственной независимости Республика Таджикистан (1991) возродила некоторые запретные в советское время национальные праздники Навруз, Рамазан, Курбан и др. Были восстановлены названия городов и селений, возрожден национальный статус таджикского языка в государственных, общественных и образовательных учреждениях и т.д. Сохранение национальных культурных традиций и самобытности, использование достижений глобальной культуры в обществе является главным критерием современного Таджикистана. Традиционная одежда В стране, особенно среди коренного населения женщин сохраняется ношение традиционной национальной одежды. Швеи и вышивальщицы различных регионов Таджикистана используют современные фабричные ткани и местные рукодельные вышивки для украшения дома и женской одежды. Мужчины в основном носят фабричную одежду европейского стиля. Некоторые мужчины носят национальные головные уборы — тюбетейки. Вышивка тюбитеек. Народное ремесло.Таджикистан.JPG Одежда и вышивка узбеков Таджикистана..JPG Приданное для новобрачных. Панджакент. Таджикистан.JPG Швея джихака - украшения для женщин. Панджакент.Таджикистан.JPG Женщины из Панджакента.Таджикистан.JPG Кашида - настенные вышивки-узоры для новобрачных. Панджакент. Таджикистан.JPG Спорт thumb|300px|? В Таджикистане также есть три 25000-ых стадиона и строится один 25000-ый, четыре 20000-ых и 15000-ых стадиона. На севере Душанбе строится шесть дворцов спорта, один из них для хоккея и других зимних видов спорта, один для тенниса, один для водных видов спорта, которые отвечают всем требованием МОКа. В одном только Душанбе находится восемь крупных спортивных зданий и сооружений, не считая средних и малых спортивных залов. # Дворец спорта «Таджикистан» # Стадион «Авиатор» # Стадион «Спитамен» (бывший стадион «Спартак») # Центральный Республиканский стадион является домашним для футбольного клуба «Истиклол»40 # Дворец тенниса «Касри теннис» # Душанбинский плавательный бассейн # Дворец спорта налогового комитета #Дворец спорта комитета связи Ввиду отсутствия финансирования на должном уровне со стороны властей, 35000 титулованных спортсменов не имеют возможности выезжать на мировые соревнования. Зачастую спортсмены выезжают за свой счёт и получают спортивные титулы. На сегодня федерация Тхэквондо итф насчитывает 36 чемпионов мираНациональная Федерация Тхэквондо и Кикбоксинга Республики Таджикистан, многие из которых являются многократными, в первую очередь благодаря президенту федерации Мирсаиду Яхьёеву, обладателю чёрного пояса (VIII дан), мэрии города и частным спонсорам. Есть также титулованные спортсмены и в других видах спорта, как среди мужчин, так и среди женщин. На летних олимпийских играх 2012 года единственную бронзовую медаль для спортсменов Таджикистана завоевала Мавзуна Чориева (женский бокс). В декабре 2013 года таджикский спортсмен Адхам Мисоков стал обладателем высшей награды VII чемпионата Азии по дзюдо среди юношей до 17 лет, который проходил в городе Хайнань. .В сентябре 2014 года таджикские спортсмены на Летних Азиатских играх завоевали 5 медалей, из них одно золото завоевал Дилшод Назаров по метанию молота, серебро Зелимхан Юсупов по борьбе. И три бронзовые медали завоевали тхэквондисты. Медалисты Алишер Гулов, Фарход Неъматов и Мохру Халимова. Литература Классическая литература 1958 CPA 2247.jpg|Рудаки Робиаи Балхи.jpg|Робиаи Балхи Файл:Nizami Rug Crop.jpg|Низами Statue of Ferdowsi in Rome (detail).JPG|Фирдоуси Avicenna TajikistanP17-20Somoni-1999 (cropped).png|Ибн Сина Bucureşti_-_Omar_Khayam_1.jpg|Хайям Саади воск.jpg|Саади Насир Хосров.JPG|Насир Хосров Mohammad Shams al-Din Hafez.jpg|Хафиз Molana.jpg|Руми Jami poet.jpg|Джами Kamol Hujandi.JPG|Камол Худжанди Персидско-таджикская литература — поэзия, проза, рукопись, миниатюра развивались на протяжении нескольких веков. Наиболее яркий период развития таджикской литературы приходится на средневековые времена, когда в Средней Азии появилось первое мусульманское таджикское государство — эмират Саманидов (874—1005 гг). Именно в это время началось и формирование таджикской нации. Саманиды уделяли огромное влияние науке и поэзии. Такие выдающиеся поэты и ученые того времени как Рудаки, Абуали ибн Сина (Авиценна), Фирдоуси, Унсури, Дакики трудились при дворе Саманидов. Персы и таджики тогда были единым народом с общими корнями поэтому и литература, искусство, наука тоже были всеобщим достоянием. Эта идеологическая база была единой для ряда территорий и народов, что и обусловило общность развития культуры в целом. В конце X в. Фирдоуси создает всемирно известную героическую эпопею «Шахнаме», превосходящей по объёму и содержанию все существующие ныне произведения. XI век ознаменовался созданием такого жанра, как романтический эпос. Появляется ряд поэм, написанных Унсури, Айюки, Гунгури, Омар Хайям в этом стиле, но венцом законченности и красоты стала «Хамсе» («Пятерица») Низами, созданная им в XII веке. В XIII веке появляются на свет «Бустан» и «Гулистан» Саади, в XIV веке — произведения продолжателей традиций романического эпоса — Амир Хосрова Дехлави и Хаджу Кирмани, Камола Худжанди и мастера газели Хафиза Ширази. XV век — поэзия Джами, охватившая по замыслам и стилистике все жанры предшествующей литературы, тем самым как бы подытожившая её. Персидско-таджикская литература развивалась на обширной территории, распространяясь по ней благодаря странствиям поэтов, ученых, путешественников, купцов и пересылкам иллюстрированных миниатюрах. Литература времен СССР Aini.jpg|Садриддин Айни — писатель Tursun-Zade_M.jpg|Мирзо Турсунзаде — поэт Mumin q.jpg|Мумин Каноат — поэт С именами поэтов Абулькасима Лахути (1887—1957), Садриддина Айни (1878 −1954) и Пайрава Сулаймони (1890—1933) связано зарождение таджикской советской литературы, преодолевшей влияние националистических идей пантюркизма. Октябрьская революция открыла новую страницу в многовековой истории таджикской литературы. История этой литературы открывается стихотворением «Марш свободы» (1918), написанным Садриддином Айни— основоположником таджикской советской литературы. В первые послереволюционные годы в литературу вошло поколение писателей, творчество которых было связано с социальными преобразованиями, осуществленными в конце 1920-х гг: Пайрав Сулаймони (1899—1933), Мухаммеджан Рахими (1901—1968), Джалол Икрами ( 1909—1993), Сухайли Джавхари-заде (1900—1964), Мухиддин Амин-заде (1904—1966). Заметное место занимает в поэзии 1920-х гг. революционный поэт Ирана Абулькасим Лахути (1887—1957), иммигрировавший в 1922 в СССР и ставший одним из зачинателей таджикской советской поэзии. Садриддин Айни одним из первых принял революцию, положив начало реалистической советской прозе на таджикском языке. 1930-е стали годами переустройства всей жизни республики. В начале 1930-х гг. таджикская литература пополнилась именами Мирзо Турсун-Заде (1911—1977), Абдусалома Дехоти (1911—1962), Рахима Джалила ( 1909—1989), Хакима Карима (1905—1942), Мирсаида Миршакара (1912—1993), Сатыма Улугзода ( 1911—1997) и др. Таджикские писатели создавали образы новых людей — строителей социалистического общества. В литературе утвердился метод социалистического реализма. За годы советской власти в таджикской литературе появился ряд новых имен — поэты Абдусалом Дехоти, Мирзо Турсун-заде, Мухамеджан Рахими, Мухиддин Амин-заде, Сухайли Джавхаризаде, Х. Юсуфи, Мирсаид Миршакар, Лютфи, Шанбе-заде, Тилло Пулади, М. Дийори, Мумин Каноат, Бозор Собир, Лоик Шерали( 1941—2000) и др.; прозаики Рахим Джалил, Джалол Икрами, Хаким Карим-заде, Дододжон Раджаби и др. Особенность советской таджикской литературы заключалась в том, что темы о преобразованиях в обществе, исторических вехах жизни таджикского народа после Октябрьской революции решались в стиле, напоминающем народные сказания или традиционной для Востока панегирической поэзии. Преобладающим жанром оставались поэтические сборники стихов и особенно поэмы. Включив советскую тематику в набор тем для поэтических импровизаций в персидском стиле, таджикские литераторы сохраняли национальную поэтическую традицию. После распада Советского Союза в начале 1990-х в Таджикистане происходит ряд преобразований, связанных с установлением независимости, сопровождающихся столкновениями противоборствующих группировок внутри страны. Дальнейшее развитие литературного процесса в Таджикистане находится на перепутье. Искусство и архитектура thumb|250px|Исторический музей в г. [[Ходженте]] На территории Таджикистана сохранились памятники культуры древнейшего среднеазиатского оседлого восточно-иранского населения и кочевых племён. Для развития искусства Таджикистана имело большое значение его местоположение на торговых путях между Востоком и Западом, культурно-экономические связи с Ираном, Индией, Восточным Туркестаном, Китаем, странами Средиземноморья, а также племенами и народами евразийских степей. Древнее население Таджикистана внесло большой вклад в искусство древней Бактрии, Согда, Кушанского царства, Тохаристана и Ферганы, таджики средневековья — в искусство государств Саманидов и Тимуридов. Художественная культура таджикского народа издревле сформировалась и развивалась в городах Бухара, Самарканд, Балх, Худжанд, Истаравшан, Худбук и др. городах Средней Азии тесно связана с культурой других народов (особенно иранцев), поэтому многие памятники древнего и средневекового искусства являются их общим культурно-художественным наследием (например, архитектурные памятники Бухары и Самарканда, миниатюры, произведения декоративно-прикладного искусства). Dushanbe Presidential Palace 01.jpg|Дворец Нации Ayni Theatre in Dushanbe.JPG|Театр оперы и балета им. С.Айни Dushanbe government.jpg|Дом правительства Душанбе. 22 Июль 2008.jpg|Памятники советского времени в Душанбе Tajikistan Dushambe (123496520).jpg Дворец Президента.jpg|Дворец президента в Душанбе Dushanbe national museum.jpg|Историко-краеведческий музей в Душанбе Rudaky dushanbe.JPG|Памятник А. Рудаки в Душанбе Statue of Rudaki.jpg|Памятник А. Рудаки в Истаравшане Donishgohi Davlatii Millii Tojikiston .JPG|Таджикский национальный университет Hisor-Tajikistan1.jpg|Гиссарская крепость The courtyard of the Grand Masjid, Dushanbe, Tajikistan.JPG|Главная мечеть в Душанбе СМИ Сферу СМИ в Таджикистане курирует Служба связи республики Таджикистан. Именно она следит за информационным пространством масс-медиа, порой накладывая запрет на определенные ресурсыСвадьба сына президента Таджикистана заблокировала Youtube. В Таджикистане выходят 4 правительственные республиканские газеты: «Ҷумҳурият» и «Садои мардум» на таджикском языке, «Народная газета» на русском и «Халқ овози» на узбекском. Со спутника ABS-1 (75.0°E) осуществляется вещание четырёх государственных телеканалов Таджикистана: 1. Шабакаи аввал. 2. Джахоннамо. 3. ТВ Бахаристон. 4. ТВ Сафина. 5. ТВ СМТ (Независимое Телевидение Таджикистана). 6.. Тв Сугд В стране существуют следующие радиостанции: На таджикском языке: 6 1. Радиои Точикистон. 2. Садои Душанбе. 3. Радиои Ховар. 4. Овози Точик. 5. Радиои Фарханг. 6. Радиои Ватан.(есть эфиры и на русском языке) 7. Радиои Имруз. 8. Садои Исфара. 9. Садои Худжанд. 10. Садои Куляб. 11. Садои Пенджикент. 12. Садои Истаравшан. 13. Радиои Авис+ Истаравшан 14. Дунё FM Истаравшан На русском языке: 1. Голос России. 2. Радио Звезда. 3. Радио России. 4. Ориёно.(Русское Радио в Таджикистане) 5. Радио AFM (эфиры на русском и таджикском языках) 6. Азия плюс. (эфиры на русском и таджикском языках) 7. Love radio На узбекском языке 1. Toshkent. 2. Yoshlar. 3. Sport. 4. O'zbekiston. На киргизском языке: 1. Биринчи радио. 2. Трансмировое радио. 3. Трансдуниежузiлiк радио. 4. Трансдуйнелук радио. 5. Радиои Умумичахони. Информационные агентства По данным Министерства культуры Таджикистана в республике на январь 2010 было зарегистрировано 8 информационных агентств: * Информационное агентство «СИМОНЮС»; * Независимое информационное агентство «Авеста» * Независимое информационное агентство «Азия-Плюс»; * Национальное Информационное Агентство Таджикистана «ХОВАР»; * Информационное агентство «Хатлон-пресс»; * Информационное агентств о «Помир Медиа»; * Национальное независимое информационное агентство «ТОҶНЮС»; * Информационное агентство «Хабарнигори РАШТ». Объекты туризма и отдыха thumb|250px|Самая большая больница в Средней Азии Таджикистан известен как один из центров горного, экологического и других видов туризма в Центральной Азии. Хотя по сохранившимся историческим памятникам, города Таджикистана уступают соседним республикам, туристы могут ознакомиться с достопримечательностями городов расположенных на древней караванной торговой дороге — Пенджикент, Ходжент, Истаравшан, Гиссар, Душанбе, Куляб, Хорог, Курган-Тюбе. По этим местам в начале средних веков пролегал известный в истории караванный «Великий шелковый путь», который связывал страны Востока и Западной Европы. Около г. Пенджикент найдено городище Саразм, возраст которого равен (4—2 тыс. до н. э.). Буддийский монастырь Аджина-тепаБуддийский монастырь Аджина-тепа в Таджикистане признан Памятником Всемирного наследия " Сохраним Тибет! | Тибет, Далай-лама, буддизм, где была найдена 13 метровая статуя Будды находилась около г. Курган-Тюбе. Памир изобилует различными историческими памятниками — стоянки, имеющие наскальные рисунки каменного века, город Базар-Дара (тадж. Бозор Дара) , крепости Ямчун , Каакха (тадж. Кахкаха) , которые свидетельствуют о древних цивилизациях и историческом прошлом края. Таджикский национальный парк сегодня является центром экологического и других видов туризма в Таджикистане. Туристы приезжают в парк для того, чтобы насладиться первозданной природой, где ещё сохранились редкие и ценные виды зверей, птиц, других животных или растений, водоемов и источников и др. природных богатств горного края. На территории парка, в горах Памира находятся несколько высокогорных семитысячников Пик Исмоила Сомони (бывший пик Коммунизма — 7495 м.), Пик Ленина (пик Абуали ибн Сино) (7134 м.), Пик Корженевской (7105 м.) и др., Ледник Федченко (площадь около 700 км²), которые являются объектами горного туризма и альпинизма. [[Таджикский национальный парк]] охраняется Министерством охраны природы Республики Таджикистан (МОП РТ). В Tаджикистане и в ГБАО имеются много минеральных и лечебных источников, среди которых известный в Ишкашимском районе уникальный горячий источник «Гармчашма», который излечивает от многих болезней. В Список объектов Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО в Таджикистане вошли такие заповедные природные зоны как, высокогорное озеро Зоркуль на Памире, Фанские горы (с уникальными горными озёрами — Искандеркуль, Алаудинские, Куликалонские, Алло, «Тигровая балка» и Дашти Джумский заповедники на юге Таджикистана. Всё это характеризует Таджикистан как страну горного и экологического туризма. О рейтингах Таджикистана По сообщениям СМИ Таджикистан оказался на 55-м месте в рейтинге недееспособности государств Fragile States Index-2014, составленном исследовательским центром «Фонд мира» и американским журналом Foreign Policy. Показатель Таджикистана составил 84,6 - государство с таким рейтингом составители относят к категории стран, где способность властей контролировать обстановку «вызывает очень серьезные сомнения».Таджикистан занял 55-е место в рейтинге недееспособности государств Примечания Ссылки * Сайт президента Таджикистана * Сайт парламента Таджикистана * Министерство иностранных дел Таджикистана * Государственный комитет статистики Таджикистана * Налоговый комитет при правительство Республики Таджикистан * Министерство здравоохранения Таджикистана * Министерство образование Таджикистана * Национальный банк Таджикистана * Новости Таджикистана * Информационный портал Таджикистана «TJinform.com» * Категория:Таджикистан Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю